


At the Club

by pairatime



Series: Post-Gravity [25]
Category: Defying Gravity (1997)
Genre: M/M, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:33:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24952363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pairatime/pseuds/pairatime
Summary: Griff has gotten Pete to the club for an afternoon when Griff's ex shows up
Relationships: Pete Bradley/John "Griff" Griffith
Series: Post-Gravity [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/30911
Comments: 5
Kudos: 2
Collections: Small Fandoms Fest





	At the Club

“I can’t believe I’m doing this,” Pete said as he looked through the tennis Racquets he was holding toward Griff.

“You’re the one who made the bet, I just got lucky,” Griff answered back as he tossed the ball up and sent a slow serve toward Pete.

“You cheated,” Pete said as he hit the ball back toward Griff, “I have no idea how but you did John,” he added as Griff sent the ball back.

“We were watching it on TV, how did I control who won the game,” Griff countered as they batted the ball back and forth a few times.

“They were 0-28 going into the second half. How does anyone turn that around,” Pete complained light heartedly as they kept the match going.

“I’m just that lucky, but lucky isn’t cheating,” Griff said as he hit the ball back toward Pete.

“That’s beyond luck, John, damn,” Pete said as he hit the ball wrong and sent it far beyond the white lines of the court.

“You’re getting better. Let’s get a drink” Griff said as he headed toward the refreshment stand not far from their court.

“I might be getting a little better but I’ll never be as good as you or Jamie,” Pete said as he joined Griff.

“Not if you never practice. Two strawberry lemonade,” Griff pointed as he ordered their drinks.

“You just want to get me here more often,” Pete stated as he look the drink.

“Maybe,” Griff said with a smile.

“And why wouldn’t you want to come to the club often?” came a new voice as another man about their age approached the refreshment stand.

Griff’s whole body stiffened as he slowly turned toward the voice, stopping once he faced the newcomer, “Marcus, I didn’t-I didn’t know you’d be here.”

Finding Griff’s hand with his Pete stepped closer to his boyfriend as he took the time to really look at John’s former boyfriend this time. Taller than both him and Griff Marcus had broad shoulders and well defined arms and chest that his short sleeve polo did nothing to hide, and neither did his matching white shorts hide his equally defined legs. Pete had to admit he’d understood why Griff had been into the guy back in high school if he still looked this fit.

“I just finished lunch with a client when I saw you on the courts. Decided I’d say hello since I missed you at the fund raiser, John,” Marcus explained as he smiled at John, “I do hope you knew I stopped by your table at the fund raiser last week,” he added, glancing at Pete for a moment before ordering his own drink.

“Pete told me you dropped by. I tried looking for you before we left but I couldn’t find you,” Griff said as he frowned at Marcus.

“No, I wasn’t attending, just stopping by to drop a contract off for a client and saw that the Griffiths had a table. But now tell me, why wouldn’t you want to spend more time at the club,” Marcus asked before taking a tall glass of iced tea from the server working the refreshment stand.

“Not really my thing. And they don’t always hide their dislike at us being a couple, or just gay I think,” Pete pointed out as he narrowed his eyes at Marcus, “not that you’d know what that’s like or anything,” he tacked on with a smile.

“Yes well,” Marcus answered as he glanced around at all the nearby staff and other members, “I do have another appointments so I can’t stay long. Walk and talk with me to my car. We can catch up for a few minutes,” he suggested as he motions toward a the trail that weaved between the golf courses and the club house and lead to the parking lot.

“More private as we walk?” Pete asked, grinning at Marcus before he turned toward Griff, “your choice,” he said.

Looking between Pete and Marcus Griff nodded, “yeah, sure. Sounds like a good idea. We haven’t really talked since-talking would be good,” he said as he sipped at his lemonade.

“Excellent,” Marcus agreed, “I have missed you but I’ve tried to keep informed since I came back.”

“When did you move back to LA?” Griff asked as they were slowly walking down the foot path.

“I moved back during the summer for an internship in a firm here in the city,” Marcus explained as the three of them walked. “Are you both working in LA as well?” he then asked.

“We are,” Griff answered as he glanced at Pete by his side, “We even work in the same building for now. I’m working at a PR firm, mostly by reading articles and checking travel plans. It’s so much fun,” he said as he rolled his eyes, “but Pete is getting one of his plays produced,” he added, pride filling his voice.

“They’re interested but I’m still in talks with the director’s company,” Pete further explained as he gave Griff a look, “it could be months before we’ll know if they actually plan on producing it.”

“But they are interested?” Marcus asked in surprise as he eyed Pete carefully.

“Yes. They are,” Pete replayed as he frowned back.

“You have talent then. This city if full of enough writers that it takes skill or very good connections to even get someone interested,” Marcus said as he looked away as the three men walked out of the gates and into the parking lot.

“Pete’s the best,” Griff said with a grin as he wrapped a hand around my boyfriend and pulled Pete into a side hug.

“We’ll see about that. But we’re here,” Marcus said as they reached a blue sports car, “I am glad we have a few minutes to talk but if you’re free I would enjoy talking again. My family still has our membership at the cigar and whiskey club we used to patron. Call me when you have time,” Marcus said as he hand a card to Griff before slipping into his car.

“I’ll definitely be calling. I loved that place,” Griff answered with a smile as Marcus grinned back as he shut the door.

Giving Marcus as a wave Pete waited until after the other man had pulled out of his spot and started driving away before frowning at Griff, “didn’t you last see him in high-school? How did you two get into a bar?”

“Not really a bar. It’s a members only place and his family have been members forever,” Griff explained before letting out a breathe as he looked down at the card and smiled, “it was also one of the few places where two guys could spend hours sitting and talking together privately and it’s completely normal. Half our dates were there,” he added as he turned the card over.

“Drinks and cigars, no wonder you dated him. What does the card say on the back?” Pete asked when he saw Griff running his thumb over some text on the back of Marcus’s card.

“Stud,” Griff with a happy chuckle as he showed the card to Pete.

Pete just grimaced at the hand written name. “He knows you have a boyfriend. And he’s not even out,” Pete stated plainly.

“Yeah, but why does that-your jealous,” Griff said in surprise before laughing and pulling Pete into a kiss-right there in the parking lot. “He’s not trying to date me, just catch up with an old friend,” he explained after the kiss.

“Yeah John, sure,” Pete said, clearly disagreeing, not letting go of Griff’s hand.

“Let go work on your tennis game some more before we meet up with Todd and Heather for our double date,” Griff said as he pulled Pete back toward the club as he lightheartedly laughed.


End file.
